Shadow Lord
category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsters Notes: :*End boss of rank mission 5-2, entitled The Shadow Lord (San d'Oria), The Shadow Awaits (Windurst) or Xarcabard, Land of Truths (Bastok). Players of any allegiance may enter the same battlefield, as long as they are at or past this mission in their current nation's storyline. :*He has two forms. First form has 10,000 HP; second form has 4,000 HP. Both forms must be defeated within the battlefield time limit (30 minutes) to win. :*First Form special attacks: Umbra Slash: Single target damage; Dark Nova: AOE moderate damage. Will cast Tier II -gas, Ice Spikes, Frost, Rasp, Drain, Aspir. :** Starting from approximately 50% health, the Shadow Lord will become immune to either physical damage or magical damage/spells. The immunity switches after it takes a certain amount of damage. The current immunity is indicated by the Shadow Lord's stance and behavior -- it is immune to physicals when it is attacking physically, and it is immune to magic when it is holding out a glowing fist and attacking only with magic. This immunity swap continues until the first form is defeated. * There is no opportunity for your party to rest or recover between the two forms; upon the first form's defeat and a short cutscene, the second form will attack your party immediately. * Second Form special attacks: Implosion - AOE damage, big range, wipes and bypasses Utsusemi. Was hitting THF70 for approximately 120 HP per Implosion and 0 damage to a RDM75 with Phalanx and Stoneskin up, Implosion damage for a THF can easily be regained by spamming Bloody Bolts. ** Second form will only use Implosion continuously (approximately every 10 seconds) until its HP reaches 0. The Shadow Lord will move next to whoever has hate, but it will not attack physically or cast any sort of magic in this form. Implosion will usually hit the entire party anyway, so nobody should worry about taking hate from the tank, nor should the tank worry about keeping hate. Hit it hard with everything you have at this point. ** Implosion can be Stunned (tested with Dancer's Violent Flourish), but you will want to keep dishing out damage. Consider Stunning Implosion every now and then rather than every time to maintain damage output. Note that Stun must hit before the animation/sound FX begin. Implosion has a long animation, so it is easy to mistakingly attempt to stun after it has begun. *Upon the second form reaching 0 HP, it will stay alive for approximately 15 more seconds (during this time it can still be attacked and damaged, but it is not necessary to do so). It will appear to be executing another Implosion, but the animation will differ slightly and it will not damage the party. The animation will then end with the Shadow Lord's defeat. Notes * En- spells and "" Spikes spells will do damage during his melee immunity even though direct attacks do 0 damage. * Killable by 6 level 50 players, although it is recommended to be 55+. * Killable by a party of 4: 62PLD/31WAR, 61WHM/30BLM, 66DRK/33SAM, 66BLM/33WHM. * Soloable by a Level 74 RDM/NIN or NIN/DNC. And with difficulty by a level 75 BLU/NIN * Killable by 2 players, RDM/NIN75 with melee set and THF/NIN70 with Blind Bolt, Acid Bolt and Bloody Bolt. :